Dawn's Conquest
by Hikari no Shine
Summary: During Team Galactic's latest attempt at re-creating the world, something goes horribly wrong. In a quick attempt to save Dawn's life, Arceus transports her to an unknown land. How will she survive in a world much different than her own? And how will she get back? Based of Pokemon Conquest. *Bad summary*


**So, I've had this idea for a while. Basically ever since Pokemon Conquest came out. It's been my favorite Pokemon game since I got it (which wasn't long after it was released). Also, Dawn's been my favorite character since she was introduced. What better combination can you get XD**

**I really haven't watched or played anything Pokemon related until here recently. I re-started my Conquest game a couple days ago, but I still haven't watched any of the anime. I apologize if any-cougheverycough-one is out of character.**

**This is just a prologue chapter. If everything seems kind of rushed and choppy, it's because I tried to put alot of information into a chapter I didn't really want to be that long. I promise that the rest of the story will be much better though. Promise :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>What is past is prologue<em>

_~ William Shakespeare_

* * *

><p>"I wonder what Cyrus wants of for..." Mars mumbled.<p>

"Who knows." Saturn said, shaking his head and pushing his hands into his pockets.

Jupiter stopped in front of the door to Cyrus' office and looked at the other two, "Well, whatever it is, we need to be supportive. He's probably still on edge after the whole Dialga-Palkia thing. One wrong comment could push him over."

It's been about a week since Ash and his friends had stopped Cyrus from summoning Giratina. He's been cooped up in his office since.

Saturn and Mars nodded and Jupiter opened the door. Cyrus was sitting at his desk waiting for them.

"Shut the door." He said, standing up and walking around to the front of his desk. Jupiter shut the door and they all just stood there for a few seconds in awkward silence.

Mars took a deep breath, "Is there something you needed us for, sir?"

"Yes." He smiled mischieviously, "We need to discuss the new plan."

"The new plan?" Jupiter asked. The three commanders were a little confused.

"That's right. The new plan to re-create the world." Cyrus said.

"But we already failed at trying to do that." Mars said.

"We failed at trying to use Dialga and Palkia to summon Giratina." His smile grew wider, "There's still one more thing we can try."

"And what may that be?" Saturn asked, crossing his arms. Jupiter shot him a quick glare.

"Always have a Plan B." Cyrus opened one of his desk drawers and pulled something out, holding it up for the others to see, "This is the Azure Flute."

"What does it do?" Jupiter asked.

Cyrus smiled his biggest smile yet, "It summons Arceus."

* * *

><p>A FEW MONTHS LATER<p>

* * *

><p>"Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!" Ash yelled.<p>

"Dodge it Piplup, then use Peck!" Dawn commanded.

Piplup narrowly dodged Pikachu's attack. His beak then started to glow as he ran back towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu quickly retaliated. Piplup didn't have enough time to dodge this time, so it was a direct hit. He fell to the ground with those all too familiar swirls in his eyes.

"Piplup!" Dawn yelled, running over to her partner and picking him up, "Are you OK?"

"Piplup!" The little penguin responded, jumping out of her arms and placing a flipper on his chest.

"That was a good training session." Brock said, walking up to them, "Now, let's get Piplup and Pikachu to the Pokemon Center. They deserve a break."

The trio made their way back to Hearthome City. They were staying there to help Ash train for the Pokemon Legue. When they entered the Pokemon Center, they were surprised to see a familiar face talking to Nurse Joy.

"Oh, there they are." Nurse Joy pointed to them.

The Champion turned around and smiled, "It's nice to see you guys again."

"Cynthia, what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

Cynthia's expression turned more serious, "I need your help."

"Help? With what?" Dawn asked.

"Follow me. I'll explain on the way." Cynthia said, walking out.

Ash, Brock and Dawn followed her to her jeep. Once they were in and on the road, Cynthia started explaining, "I had caught word a few weeks back that Team Galactic was active again. Many of their grunts have been spotted going in and out of Mt. Coronet."

"Do you think Cyrus is trying to get the Legendary Pokemon again?" Brock asked.

"I don't know." She pulled up to the entrance of Mt. Coronet, "You three helped me stop his last time. I was hoping you'll help me again."

They nodded and all four of them made their way into Mt. Coronet. There were a few grunts every now and again, but no wheres near as many as they thought there will be. Once they reached the peak, they were met with a Shadow Ball attack. It cracked the ground in front of them.

"I don't think so. You four stay back." Mars said, her Purugly by her side. Jupiter was next to her with Skuntank. Saturn and Toxicroak was further back with Cyrus. The Team Galactic leader was working on some kind of machine. He stopped what he was doing and smiled, "Ah, so glad you could make it."

"What is that?" Brock asked.

"That is none of your buisness." Jupiter said.

"It's OK, Jupiter." Cyrus walked in between the two female commanders, "That, children, is a mind control ray, made by Team Galactic's best."

"Mind Control? Cyrus, what are you planning?" Cynthia looked furious.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough." He pulled something out of his pocket.

Cynthia gasped, "Is that...?"

"The Azure Flute? So you do know what it is." Cyrus started walking back to Saturn and the machine, "I wish to stay longer, but I have important matters to tend to."

Cyrus started to play the Azure Flute. The ground suddenly began to shake and a large golden staircase appeared before them. Saturn grabbed the machine and followed Cyrus up them.

"Hey, wait!" Ash yelled and started to run after him.

"Skuntank, use Flamethower!" Jupiter ordered.

"Garchomp, come out and block it!" Cynthia's Garchomp blocked the attack before it hit him. She looked at Ash, Brock and Dawn, "You three go ahead. I'll handle these two."

The trio quickly made their way past the commanders and up the staircase. Once they were at the top, all they found was Cyrus, Saturn and the machine.

"Welcome, children." Cyrus said, without looking at them, "The show's about to begin."

A loud roar echoed through the sky. Everyone looked up to see something moving towards them. The figure kept getting closer and closer until it was fully visable.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" Dawn asked.

"This is the Legendary Pokemon Arceua. Legend has it that Arceus is the Pokemon that created everything." Cyrus said, "The Pokemon that created the old world. What better tool is there to create the new one? Saturn, start the machine."

"Are you sure, sir? It still isn't finished." Saturn asked.

"Are you questioning me?" Cyrus glared at him.

"N-No sir." Saturn pressed a few buttons on it and aimed it at Arceus.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail on it!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu's tail glew white as he ran towards Saturn. He was about to attack, but was blocked by Toxicroak. Toxicroak knocked Pikachu back, who landed on Ash. knocking them both to the ground.

"Ash!" Brock and Dawn yelled, running to his side.

Arceus roared again and Dawn looked up to see the machine about to fire. Without thinking, she ran up to Arceus just as it fired. The last thing she remembered was a bright flash of light and the sound of her name being called.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I want to apologize for how rushed this was. The rest will defiantly be better.<strong>

**I will update this as quick as I can, but I'm pretty busy right now. See my profile for a better explanation.**

**I want to attempt romance in this, but I don't know what pairing I want. So once this chapter is posted, I will be posting a poll up on my profile. Vote for whoever you want! :D**

**~hugs n kisses~**


End file.
